


The Same Eyes In Different People

by QueenSquared



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Stormpilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6479350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSquared/pseuds/QueenSquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where person A and person B are on a plane and person A is a nervous flyer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Same Eyes In Different People

**Author's Note:**

> Hi There! This is the first fic i'm posting on AO3! Yay! Id really appreciate some constructive criticism in the comments :)

Finn’s attention was brought down to his hand, to which he realized the labored pain he was feeling had been coming from his own extortion. He slowly relaxed it, letting his suitcase handle rest easy against his sweaty, clammy palm and tried to suck in a breath as he took a step toward the counter.

It’s not like this was his first time flying. He’d flown plenty of times over long periods. It just never got easier.

And this time he would be without the company of Rey. 

“Just Relax” she had told him. “It’s only a couple of hours. Just picture my smiling face sitting right next to you. It’ll be just like the other times."

Finn couldn’t help but imagine her gratitude of not having the pleasure to sit next to him and endure the wrenching grasps he gave her every few seconds. That reminded Finn to once again relax his death grip and look the ticket agent in the eye.

“Umm…flight 2-187” he stammered. Her smile was easygoing but not enough to sooth his nerves. She pulled out a ticket stub and pointed to the corridor.

“There you’ll go ,darlin’. Past the first terminal” she instructed. 

Terminal sounds a lot like the word terminate. Which happens a lot to people on planes. First the engines go up in smoke, then they go spiraling in a torrent of fire down to god knows-

“Thanks” he said, weakly and trudged his way toward the looming gate of his flight.

After his bags were checked, Finn ambled his way onto the plane, clutching his carryon to his chest. He held the ticket near his face, trying to match the number on the ticket to the corresponding seat. He sighed as he saw it was toward the back, away from most of the commotion that was near the front.

When Finn finally settled himself in the window seat (which he did not appreciate getting assigned to), he set his bag down and rest his face in his hands.

This couldn’t be happening he thought. He should have never agreed to fly without Rey. She was his rock, and now without her, he felt a little too weightless. He could already feel himself losing his grip.

Lost in his despair, Finn had barely registered that the seat next to him had suddenly become occupied. He looked up to check the time and then his eyes fell to the right.

The man was tan in complexion, with wavy, dark hair and a worn expression that said “I’ve had a long day.”

Finn could say the same for himself.

His thoughts were interrupted by an announcement on the intercom.

“Attention, passengers. Please fasten your seatbelts. We will begin take off shortly.”

He failed to reign in the small groan that escaped his lips as he sunk back into his chair, attempting to relax. His flight mate eased in some ear buds and turned on a tablet, getting busy at what appeared to be business plans. Finn tensed in envy.

All of a sudden, the plane lurched forward and the engine roared to life, as they began moving. Finn couldn’t stop the small gasp from escaping his lips as he grasped for the arm rests to attempt to calm himself.

He let out a huff as he looked down at the unusually warm handle.

Finn felt the heat rising to his face when he heard the man clear his throat and he looked up. To his dismay, his flight partner was staring back at him with a concerned but slightly amused facial expression. Finn had forgotten about the turbulence momentarily as he pulled his hand away.

“I’m s-so sorry, man I-I mean, uh, I didn’t mean to…”

The other man slowly pulled out his ear buds and actually smiled at Finn.

“Hey, buddy, it’s okay. First time?”

Finn felt his Face grow hotter.

“No” he decided. “Actually, well, first time by myself. My friend told me she believed I could do it.”

Evidently it didn’t work out that way.

Finn expected him to laugh. Instead, the man brought himself closer by leaning on the arm rest.

“Well, you must have flown a couple of times together. She had to have figured out some tactics that eased you. Maybe I can help.”

Finn couldn’t believe it. This man had endured his death grip and was still proceeding to aid him. He sighed and fumbled with the tassels on his jacket.

“Well Rey-the girl that usually flies with me- if she were here, shed look me in the eyes and tell me about her day” he explained. It helped him take his mind off of things. Really big engine powered things.

When he looked back up at the man, he found him staring at him with a gaze most endearing.

“I can’t say I have anything to hide” he replied, matter-of-factly. “But I’m not telling you anything till I get a name.”

Finn chuckled. “I’m Finn” he offered.

The other man smirked. “The name’s Poe.”

“Poe….” Finn liked the sound of that. The only thing better was the sincerity in his face. Poe’s eyes were comforting to say the least; so attentive and earnest.

Just like Rey’s.

Finn grinned at the thought. His stomach flipped for a second, but this time he relished in it. He could get lost in that gaze forever.

Unfortunately, “forever” was cut just a bit short due to the bout of turbulence the plane decided to endeavor in.

Finn gasped and without thinking, grabbed Poe’s hand. Poe took this as his cue.

“It all started” he began, softly “when my stupid dog BeeBee threw up on the rug this morning.”

Finn couldn’t stop the nervous laugh from escaping his mouth. Poe beamed. He could do this all day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Tumblr: rayndork.tumblr.com  
> <3


End file.
